Code: Newbie
by Emma the Crazy Slytherin
Summary: It's been barely 6 months since X.A.N.A was shut down….. Or so the 6 lyoko kids who shut him down thought. But he's back once again but he's more powerful than ever. And what's this new person has come to the academy. And we all know Odd's going to do what he does best. Flirt of course! So what's going to happen? Find out in Code: Newbie.
1. The New Girl

Code: Newbie

Sum: It's been barley 6 months since X.A.N.A was shut down….. Or so the 6 lyoko kids who shut him down thought. But he's back once again but he's more powerful than ever. And what's this new person has come to the academy. And we all know Odd's going to do what he does best. Flirt of course! So what's going to happen? Find out in Code: Newbie.

Chapter 1: The New Girl.

Odds Pov:

I was enjoying another dream of us defeating X.A.N.A at last….. Then my roommate Ulrich had to ruin it by smacking me in the face with a pillow. "Come on Odd! You're going to miss breakfast! Again!" he yelled smacking me again. "But it's Friday! We only have 2 classes!" I said. "There's a new student coming here today…" he said in a sing song voice. "REALLY! ….. Ahem I mean really?" I tried to say cool. I quickly grab my bag and ran down to breakfast.

Yumi's Pov:

I saw Odd and Ulrich enter the dining room last, "slept a little late didn't ya?" I ask. "Yes I know I know but I'm here now." Odd said. "I'm also guessing Ulrich told you about the new student coming today?" I ask. "Oh yes! He told me ALL about her!" Odd said with a mischievous grin.

Delmas Pov:

"Hello everyone I want to tell you there is a new student here today, and I want all of you to be on your best behavior for her, her name is Katie Stephens and oh Katie you can come out now. Anyway I want someone to show her around the school after breakfast. So raise your hands and I will choose you." I finished.

Odds Pov:

She was beautiful. She had long brown hair with blue lowlights, hazel eyes, and a beautiful nose piercing. (AN. I don't really care for nose piercings but I thought it would make her look nice.) Almost all the boys, including me raised our hands. "Ok ummmm Odd you can show her around." I stood up and walked over to them. We walked out of the dining area and onto the campus.

Katie's Pov:

I like this boy, Odd was it well anyway he seems kind of cute. "So my name's Odd Della Robbia I already know your name Katie Stephens right?" He asks. "Right." I reply.

Odds Pov:

Her voice was beautiful. And so was the sparkle in her eyes. It's almost hypnotizing.

Jeremie's Pov:  
There's something strange about this new student I don't know what it is. Was…. Was it X.A.N.A? NO! It's not X.A.N.A we shut him down 6 months ago! You're being delusional, she's a normal kid and nothing's going to happen today. "Hey Jeremie you alright?" I hear Aelita ask. "Ya… ya I'm fine."

Normal Pov:

Or is everything going to be normal. Unbeknownst to the Einstein, the computer in his room turned on and it showed an all too familiar screen. And since he ditched the lab top he didn't know. And this meant…

X.A.N.A has returned, and he has activated a tower.


	2. The Attack

Chapter 2: The attack.

Odds Pov:

I was almost finished showing Katie the rest of the school when there was an enormous bang from behind us. "What was that?" Katie asked me. "I don't know, but let's walk away from the noise." I replied. We started walking away when a Crab walked in front of us. "ODD! WHAT IS THAT THING!?" Katie yelled in a panicked voice. "Ummmmmmmmmmmm ummmmmmm I can't answer that right now!" I said back to her.

Aelita's Pov:

We heard a loud bang from outside, and then there was nothing. "Aelita call Odd, see what's happening." Ulrich said. I called Odds number. "Odd what's going on out there?" I ask him. "There's a WHAT?! Odd that's not possible he's gone! Can't do anything to any of us." I said.

Odds Pov:

"But there is! Tell the Einstein to look on his computer; I'm going to the factory." I said before shutting my phone. "So what's this factory? I heard you talking to your friend; you can't lie to me odd, not now after all I will just follow you." Katie said behind me. "Oh alright you can come but don't touch anything ok?!" I said.

Katie's Pov:

I followed Odd to this abandoned factory where he slid down one of the ropes. "What is this place?" I asked odd. "It's a factory well most of it anyway I'll have Einstein explain everything to you." Odd said.

I was silent the rest of the time while we waited for everyone. "Wow this is a cool computer!" I exclaim as we enter the control room. "Wait don't touch..." but he didn't finish because I was already typing at the computer. "What's so complicated about this? It looks like kindergarden stuff to me." I said. This is like some other world! I kept typying then the rest of the crew including William come in.

Jeremies Pov:

"What is she doing here and typing on my computer she is going to mess things up." I hissed to odd. "Well I had no choice she was going to find it anyway." He said. "And actually I helped you, most of those programs you had were really easy and I just sped them all up you're welcome." Katie said.

Normal Pov:

Another loud crash. The crabs were getting close to the factory. "Fine, Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, Yumi, and William head for the scanner room Katie you stay with me." Jeremie said. "Fine." Katie groaned. Katie continued typing onto the computer when a burst of electricity made her fly into the elevator.

Katie's Pov:

Ouch my head! Wait what happened… then it came back to me. I opened my eyes to see everyone looking at my but Jeremie he was typing something on the computer. "Don't worry Katie the towers been taken care of but because you're new we are going to a return to the past so you don't remember any of this ok?" He asks me. "Wait what?" I say. "Too late! Return to the past now!" Jeremie said.

And with that… a white bubble went around the world resetting time.

I own nothing but the plot and the Oc and the computer I write this on!


	3. Flashbacks

Ok here we are! 3rd chapter already and when this story is done, I'm thinking about a sequel!

Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko, only Katie, The Plot, and the computer I write this on. On with the Story!

Chapter 3: Flashbacks.

Katie's Pov:

I was talking to Odd for the "first time," today. Suddenly I had a weird flashback, something about a factory the 6 people I think it's the gang, but who knows. After night falls I sneak out of the dorms to the factory, when I got there I found a rope leading to the floor and there was a…. elevator? I slid down the rope as quietly as I could. I got into the elevator and pressed the down button. The doors opened to show me a room with a large computer in it. Suddenly everything came back to me, the attack, the crabs, Jeremie mentioning something about a place called Lyoko. "What are you doing here?" someone asked from behind me. "GAHHHHH!" I screamed/yelled as a turned around. The person that asked the question was… Aelita? When did she get here? Wait first question WHY is she here to? "Ummm I was just taking a night walk." I said slowly. "Why are you here?" I asked her. "Well someone wanted me to check something." Aelita said too calmly. "Ok… by someone you mean Jeremie and by something you mean a computer program I'm not an idiot you know I know what this is." I said. "But what? We did a return… you should have forgotten wait….. Prove it if you really remember draw what you were attacked by yesterday." Aelita said.

Aelita's Pov:

I was very shocked to see she drew a perfect crab and it has the X.A.N.A eye on it but she also drew and electrical Orb thing. I took the paper and told her I was going back to my room. Once I got out of the factory I quickly called Jeremie, "Hello?" I heard him say on the other line. "We have a problem." I say quickly and quietly. "What?! Is it X.A.N.A?! I can be at the factory in a few minutes! Let me get dressed." He said panicked. "Don't get your panties in a knot it's not X.A.N.A but its Katie. She knows." I said. "Knows about what?" He asked nervously, obviously afraid of my answer. "She knows about us, the attack, and the factory, almost everything!" I said to him. "But HOW?! We did a return she should have forgotten everything!" he said. "I know and she didn't go into the scanners so I got nothing." I said. "Well I got nothing so I'll check it out tomorrow." He said. But I didn't hear him because I heard something behind me, a twig snapped "Jeremie I think there is someone behind me, oh no… NO GET A WAY FROM ME! JEREMIE HELP M'' but he didn't hear the rest of her sentence because she was kidnapped. "Aelita? Hello? Oh boy." Jeremie said.

Katie's Pov:

I was walking back to school when I heard a very loud scream from somewhere. I stopped dead in my tracks. I kept walking slowly around looking for the source of the scream, I walked around a tree and all I saw was…. Aelita's phone? I slowly picked it up to see if it was really hers and not someone else's that was dropped. I confirmed it was Aelita's. I walked back to the dorms with caution, 1. So not to get attacked by whatever Aelita was attacked by and 2. So not to get caught by Jim. I made it back to mine and Aelita's room and soon fell asleep.

The next day:

We were at breakfast and because it was Saturday no one had classes, but it was interrupted by the principal calling Jeremie and I to the principal's office to talk to a police officer about Aelita's disappearance, "And are you sure she didn't say anything else before she screamed?" He asked Jeremie. "Nope that's all that happened." He said. "And you, you still have her phone right?" He asked me. "Yes." I replied while handing him her phone that I put in a small zip lock bag. After that he said we could go.

Jeremie's Pov:

Who would want to kidnap Aelita? Oh wait I could answer that question easily, X.A.N.A would want to but I don't know if she was taken to the factory. "Jeremie, you don't think I kidnapped Aelita do you?" Katie asked me pulling me from my thoughts. "What? No, I could tell by how sad you were this morning at breakfast." I replied. "I know you don't trust me very much and I know Aelita probably told you that I remember everything that happened, and to tell you the truth I did forget most of it until Odd started talking yesterday morning, and when I came to the factory then it all came back to me." Katie said in a very low voice. "I know I didn't trust you very much but Aelita's my friend and I know you want to find her as much as I do, but for now, let's lay low how about we have the 6 of us head for the factory tonight and find some clues." I told her. "Alright, and I know you didn't tell the officer about Lyoko, it must be pretty big to keep it a secret?" Katie asked. "Yes we have been fighting X.A.N.A for a long time and we thought we got rid of him 6 months ago, and we had nothing to worry about but now he's back and we've lost our guardian… so we have to make some changes now." He said. "ok but wha" She was interrupted by the sound of beeping coming from Jeremie's bag. "That's X.A.N.A we need to go now." Jeremie said.


	4. Again XANA?

Chapter 4: Again X.A.N.A?

Katie's Pov:

So it seems that X.A.N.A's attack was only making it go to night faster. Which seemed very suspicious, but anyway we went to the factory to look around. Once we got to the main level Jeremie told us to split up it'll be faster to look for clues for Aelita's disappearance. So I was told to look in the control, scanner, and supercomputer rooms. First I checked the computer to see if Aelita had been taken to lyoko, which was one of Jeremie's first guesses. Not only was she not on lyoko, but X.A.N.A also seemed to bug the computer so I could do almost nothing. So I decided to check the scanner room to see if there were any clues there. I was checking for about 5 minutes when I heard a blood chilling yell. I thought for a minute on who it was, it sounded male so Yumi was out, it seemed too small for William, to loud for Jeremie, so the only 2 left were Odd and Ulrich. And I just couldn't tell. I ran back to the elevator and to the main level of the factory to meet up with everyone else. They seemed to be there waiting for me. "What happened?" I asked them. "It… it got Ulrich now to." Yumi said in a low voice. "It seems to be targeting us 1 by 1 we need to stick together now how about 1 team of 2, the other 3 is another team." Jeremie suggested. "Sounds like a plan who had a bowl or hat or something." William said. "Ummm here use this." Odd said while handing Jeremie a bowl from off the floor. They drew names and the teams were

Team 1:

Odd

Jeremie

Team 2:

Yumi

William

Katie

Yumi's Pov:

So we set off in our teams to look for the 2 people that were missing I was walking with William and Katie beside me. "Let's go to the sewers and see if there are any clues there." William said. "But why? We came up from the sewers so we would have seen something." I said with a hint of surprise in my voice. Not a moment later we heard a scream I instantly knew as Jeremie's. "Wait so… the kidnapper is Odd then?" Katie asked. "We need to find him and ask then." I said. We ran to where we thought the scream came from to find Odd… unconscious? Ok something was definitely up. "Odd? ODD GET UP!" William said while hitting Odd in the face. "Wait what happened?" Odd asked. "Well that's what we'd like to know what happed to Jeremie?" I asked him. "Wait what do you mean?" Odd asked. "Jeremie's gone! Don't play dumb we heard him scream." William yelled. Huh why isn't Katie with us? "Guys?" Katie said. "What?" Odd asked. "You might want to see this." Katie said.

Katie's Pov:

What I pointed out looked rather scary to me, it looked like blood but I didn't touch it, it said:

3 Kadic kids kidnapped. Others soon to follow.

"Others soon to follow, what's that supposed to mean?" Odd asked. "Don't you see? Whoever's doing this isn't only picking off us, there going after everyone in the school." I said. "So what do we do? Wait it out or tell them about this?" William asked. "Honestly, I don't know it's dangerous either way, if we wait other kids could get hurt or even get killed but if we tell someone, we risk the exposer of lyoko and we get asked even more questions." I said. "You know what? I think we've all seen enough for 1 day let's just go back to school. (**1**) "Wait!" Odd said as he bent over to pick something up. It was Ulrich and Jeremie's phones.

The Next day:

When we got down to breakfast everyone seemed to be gossiping and being in hushed voices, all but Herb. He seemed pale and wasn't eating anything and Sissi wasn't there either, probably doing makeup or taking another shower. But I decided to ask anyway "Herb are you alright?" I asked him. He looked at me, his skin was nearly grey he was so pale. "No. Sissi… it's just that she… she's disappeared and no one knows where she went and Nicholas he decided he would find her so he left this morning and didn't come back. I think they were both kidnapped too." He said trying desperately to not cry. "Look I bet the police are trying as hard as they" "WHAT DO YOU KNOW?! THEY AREN'T DOING ANYTHING! JUST SITTING AROUND DOING NOTHING! NOTHING!" Herb yelled. Then he did something I wouldn't expect from a nerd. He kicked me with such force I flew into the tables behind me knocking them over as I went. "YOU KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED NOW?! 5! 5 NOW AND ITS ONLY BEEN 2 DAYS IF THIS KEEPS GOING UP THEIR GOING TO CLOSE DOWN THE SCHOOL AND NO ONE WILL HAVE ANYWHERE TO GO!" he kept screaming and punching me. But on the next punch I was ready, I caught his fist, twisted his arm around to his back and pinned him against the table. I didn't hold him there for that long because of Jim, he pulled me off Herb and Herb was sent to the hospital soon after. After that was all over we went outside only to see another message on the walls,

8 kids gone, tick-tick goes the clock. Hurry you're running out of time. Who's gone?

Aelita Stones

Ulrich Sturn

Jeremie Belpois

Sissi Delmas

Nicholas Poliakoff

Amelia Solovieff

Tamiya Diop

Emily LeDuc

There's more to come.

We all stared horror struck at it.

I'm done with chapter yay! I like reviews, because I want to know what I can do to please you. But no flaming because I don't like them, and I may not continue, give me reviews saying who you think is kidnapping kids. CONTEST! I'm going to have a contest for a new OC to add to my story! What you have to do: You can PM me or write it in the reviews your OC's name, hair color, eye color, personality, etc. I want you to make them up like now; don't use one from your other stories. Winner will be announced when I upload my next chapter but won't come out until my 6th chapter. The OC is a boy character.  
Ok I'm done for now.


	5. The Confrontation

AN: ok because there was no one that was a part of my contest I'm going to let it continue it until chapter 6 and then I'm done. And chapter 7 will have the OC in it.

Disclaimer: I still don't own this show but it would be awesome if I did. I only own Katie, the plot, and the computer I write this on!

Chapter 5: The Confrontation.

Yumi's Pov:

After that message on the wall, the police were almost immediately pulled in. Also we heard from Herb he said he's doing better should be out in a couple days. For now, Katie and I share a room because Aelita is missing and Katie's not getting any sleep. So should hopefully be a better day today.

How wrong I was, Katie and I woke up to find another message literally right over Katie, freaked her out it said,

Still picking people whoever is listed your up next:

Hiroki Ishiyama

Herve Pichon

Theo Gauthier

Yumi Ishiyama

Giving you another 36 hours, then I start killing people I've taken.

Let's just say the police weren't too happy about that. But I need to be really careful now because I'm targeted as a killer victim. So I've asked Katie to follow me around all day just to keep safe. Thankfully she said yes so we decided to take a stroll to the factory only to see yet another message,

Meet here 7:30 p.m. tonight. Don't be late or one of your friends gets it.

This time I knew it was blood, only because of that terrible smell. So I guess we lay low until 7:30.

Hours later:

Katie's Pov:

So we make it to the factory at about 7:30, and we were waiting…. And waiting….and wai- I noticed one second to late, Yumi's hair was being pulled and she fell and was dragged to the shadows before I could even reach out. Then I was kicked in the chest again and that sent me flying to the wall. That's it whoever this person was is hiding in the shadows before me. "I thought you were smarter than that, I only wrote Yumi's name because she figured it out already." Someone said. Then they came out of the shadows. "Wait…what? But how?" I asked. Because the people that came out of the shadows were….. Odd and William? And William was holding Yumi's hair. "How? She asks how? Well, Katie first we took off easy prey. We heard Aelita's and Jeremie's phone call about you so we had to get them both but not at the same time. So we took Aelita then Ulrich then Jeremie, but the cops got involved so we killed them and used their blood to write the frightening messages. As for the other kids, you're just going to have to find them. And how we could have written the messages, after we took care of Jeremie, I wrote the message and then pretended to be unconscious. Then William did the 2nd one at breakfast, and I did the 3rd one over your bed, and William did the last one." Odd said while he then showed us the XANA symbol in his eye, as did William. "You know how special you 2 really are? You're destined to do great things, Katie and Yumi all we need for you to do is to trust us." William said with his equally distorted voice. Yumi gave me a nod but I knew what it meant, so I grabbed one of the hardest things near me and smacked Odd in the head while Yumi did the same to William.

We ran off to find the kids ASAP, It didn't take too long, they were in the sewers most of them looked fine, some of them looked in shock, and the 2 biggest injuries I could see were a dislocated shoulder and a broken leg. Shouldn't be too big of a problem until I got knocked out by probably Odd.

In Katie's head:

"Oh god! Am I dead! Maybe I am how do we test this?" I think to myself. "No child you are not dead just simply knocked out by the friend you call Odd." I heard someone say in an oddly distorted voice. "Ok then… where am I?" I ask slowly. "Oh you are in a scanner. Come on Katie it's time to get up now." The odd distorted voice said. "WAIT! You're XANA aren't you?" I ask. "Yes…." And that was the last thing I heard before waking up.

Katie's Pov woken up:

"Wa… huh?" I mumble. "Whoa! A little tired aren't ya Katie?" XANAfied Odd asked in a menacing voice. "Ya whatever, you want to tell me what I'm doing in this scanner tube thing?" I asked in an annoyed tone. "Why… Katie… don't you know you're going to a place called lyoko. Don't worry you're all alone, Yumi's helping all the others and she should find the police bodies in a minute. But that's not the point you're going to lyoko and you are going to prove yourself and fight things." XAXA Odd said. "Wait…. Where's William?" I ask. "Oh don't worry about him. Bye-bye Katie, see you real soon." Odd said.

And with that the scanner doors closed.

Oh! This is the moment you have been waiting for Katie's going to Lyoko! I'm so excited for the next chapter I'm putting everything I've got into her look.

Hey! I want your people to review my story tell me if you want MOAR! Also tell me who your favorite character is so far and I know I'm not even done with this story yet but I'm already thinking about a sequel to it. Isn't that awesome?!

Peace out! The M&amp;M.


	6. Very Very Sorry AN :(

Sorry thin is an Authors Note but I had to tell you I'm working hard on chapter 6 I really am. But I have decided to stop the contest only to say the winner is me. Wait before you say "you gave it to yourself only because you wanted to." I do have a reason, I have come up with an OC on my own. But I'm not spoiling ANYTHING until chapter 7 comes out. You just have to wait and see. But I'm taking so long on chapter 6 because I think it's going to be a nice long chapter for all of you. Yes chapter 6 is where Katie has her Lyoko costume, but this is things I have said before now I'm going to have a poll and you guys tell me if I should have 1,2, or 3 stories after this one meaning it's a series. Or you can tell me no the story is good as one story and I should move on.

That's all I have to say for now! Ta-Ta!

Love! Peace out! The M&amp;M.

See you for chapter 6.


	7. The Great Virtual Battle

OMG Hello! I know I have not been here in a LONG time, BUT I will make it up to you with this Chappie so here we go!

Chapter 6: The Great Virtual Battle

Previously on Code: Newbie,

We ran off to find the kids ASAP, It didn't take too long, they were in the sewers most of them looked fine, some of them looked in shock, and the 2 biggest injuries I could see were a dislocated shoulder and a broken leg. Shouldn't be too big of a problem until I got knocked out by probably Odd.

"Why… Katie… don't you know you're going to a place called lyoko. Don't worry you're all alone, Yumi's helping all the others and she should find the police bodies in a minute. But that's not the point you're going to lyoko and you are going to prove yourself and fight things." XAXA Odd said. "Wait…. Where's William?" I ask. "Oh don't worry about him. Bye-bye Katie, see you real soon." Odd said.

And with that the scanner doors closed.

Now:

Katie's POV:

"Transfer: Katie." I heard William's voice say into the speakers 'Transfer? What IS this some kind of Si-Fi thing?' "Scanner: Katie." I heard William's voice again. 'O.K. some-thing's up!' I thought. "Virtualization!" I heard his voice for the last time before a gust of wind basically flew my hair up!

I fell on my butt. HARD. I looked around, I seemed to be in some kind of Ice place. I took a few long deep breaths and decided to look down at myself. I was wearing a long-sleeved navy blue leo with silver swerles and lineing at the wrists and ankles, I had dark purple leggings and black knee-high boots. I had a bow and arrows as a weapon and my hair was in a braid down to my shoulder blades. "Hello! Katie. Are you done admiring your-self yet? Good. So we wanted to see if you are worthy to fight XANA, so we have programed some monsters we want you to fight and to top it all off we want you to deactivate a to-" and then it was all static until, "Katie? Can you hear me? It's Jeremie, I'm going to send the others ok?" he said. "Alright…" I said cautiously.

Some time later Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich showed up in outfits to which I'm not very surprised at. "Katie! Are you alright?" Aelita asked me. "Yea, I'll live." I told her. Suddenly a TON of monsters showed up and started shooting at us I raised my bow and fired. The thing exploaded like a FIREWORK! We ran as fast as our virtual legs would allow and we found a "tower" I guess with a frightening red glow at the top of it. Aelita walked toward it and was about it fall in when she smacked into the tower. "Is that normal?" I ask. "No. and XANA bugged the tower, so it's going to take me a minute or more." Jeremie said. We all sighed and saw that the BIG XANA army has caught up to us and started firing again like mad! We ran to a couple of "Glashers" near the tower and took cover there. "I don't believe it!" Jeremie yelled. "What's the matter?" Yumi asked him. "I can't do any thing! XANA has GOT me!" He yelled. Suddenly the conversation came back into my head, "So we wanted to see if you are worthy to fight XANA, so we have programed some monsters we want you to fight and to top it all off we want you to deactivate a to-" wait, he means Tower. I stood up and started walking toward the tower, the monsters stopped fireing and watched me walk toward the tower. I put my hand onto the tower and my hand went through like it was a door I decided to walk through I was on a platform, and it started to light up. I made it to the center, and started levitating through-out the tower and made it to another floor I walked forward a little and a screen poped up in front of me. I slowly walked forward and put my hand onto the screen it said,

Katie

Code

Lyo

XANA

And a shock went through my body as I fell from the scanner into the room. Everyone was staring down at me as I was laying on the floor. I laughed and then soon passed out.

Ok that's a wrap! I know it probably isn't very long but hey! I hope you like it! See you later.


	8. Introducing Conner (oh boy!)

Hello as we have all well witnessed I am NOT dead. Just busy with swimming practice… so here is another chapter because I have now cleared myself of the writer's block… now just waiting for the smoke outside to clear up… boo! Bad smoke! Anyway… I think I've made my point. Another side note, most of these chapters are going to be in Katie's POV so I hope we are now on the same page!

Chapter 7: Introducing Conner (oh boy!)

Katie's POV:

Ok so lately I have been sent to lyoko for the first time by a possessed Odd and William, and then I got some kind of shock… don't know what that was. Yolanda said I was free from the school hospital a few days after that 'little' incident, I walked into science class and the first thing I notice is a boy I have NEVER seen before sitting in the chair next to mine.

"Hello class we have a new student with us today, why don't you say a little about yourself." Mrs. Hertz said. He stood up and said, "Hello I'm Conner Franchesca, I moved here from Britain and I like to play soccer." Conner said before he sat down. I look to the back of the room and all I see are girls staring at him like little creeps. However the boys didn't look so fond of him. Oh yea, he seemed a more than a little cute, he had short dirty blond hair, looked about 5 feet 5 inches, if that were my guess, and he looked like he would work out at the gym for a bit and play soccer. I tried to ignore him most of the class, but other that raising his hand to answer most of the questions, he was checking me out a lot. It was REALLY creeping me out.

After what felt like FOREVER, the class bell finally rang and I met up with the boys out front, but not before running into Sissi, "Hey Katie that hunk back in there was TOTALLY checking you out!" she said. "I am NOT in the mood for this right now Sissi, so would you just BACK OFF!" I yelled. "Whoa! Katie are you ok?" I heard Jeremie ask from behind me. "What? Oh yea I'm….. fine." I replied with no tone in my voice. We all headed for lunch when night just came to the earth; almost on que Jeremie's back pack started beeping. "XANA, the way it went dark so quickly it is also going to get cold really fast" Jeremie said with a bit of chatter to his voice. "Alright we're on it." Odd said as we took off.

I felt a sense that some-one was watching me, I turned around sharply to see that… what a shock! It was Conner. I just gave a look ok utter disgust and ran toward the factory. I was starting to shiver when I got there but some of us were having a delay because we couldn't see anything.

Conner's POV:

Huh? I wonder why the cool girl keeps running away from me and giving me a look of utter disgust. I seem to like her well enough if I was able to get to stop her and talk to her, but we all know THAT'S not happening! Wait where is she going in this weather? Does she really think she can stop this?

Katie's POV:

I was the only one on lyoko so far, as I had to virtualize myself. No monsters are here to greet me, that's good. But on the bad side of this, I can't seem to think or see straight. What the heck? I guess I just have to ask Jeremie. "Hello? Katie? Good you're there! Ok so I'm the only other person here because Odd and Jeremie got stuck in a ditch that is filling up with snow as we speak and the others are trying to help them." I heard Aelita say. "Alright! And you might want to get here soon because out 'friends' are here and are REALLY glad to see us." I called back to her. Within about a minute she showed up and we were fighting all the monsters that we saw. We made it to the activated tower, and Aelita was successful in de-activating it.

RTTPN!

We were at school again… had Conner introduce himself…again had to do 2 tests… again! How do they get used to this I have NO clue! But by now I had a big migraine and I was sent to Yolanda… AGAIN! Well let's hope XANA doesn't attack again… HA HA HA! I'M SO REALLY FUNNY!

End.

I know the chapters are kinda short and lame but… I'm trying ok… R&amp;R! I will try to update my other stories but it will take time! Ok? Ok. (who got the reference?)


	9. Trusting Issues

Code: Newbie Chapter 9

Yes yes I know cue list of excuses! But anyway I'm back and going to be writing more until I have finished the story which I am almost done with it. Anyway… here we go! This took me awhile because I typed this with fake nails. : /

Chapter 9: Trusting Issues

Katie's POV:

I didn't trust Conner at ALL. And I guess it was VERY evident because the others kept telling me "give him a chance." And "he's a nice boy" and I would agree he is a good kid but he just seemed like William when he was first on the team according to Yumi. One of the main reasons I didn't trust him was because he kept flirting with me and I HATE that! *ring-ring* my phone goes off Uhh what know?! "Hello? WHAT?! You're joking right? Ummm… be right down."

Normal POV:

Katie walked slowly into Jeremie's room only to find that everyone else was there. "Katie! Why don't you take a seat." An overly excited Aelita said. Katie took a chair and sat down in it. Jeremie started to talk, "Katie we need to tell you some bad news and some worse news, the bad news: XANA has gotten stronger, and the worse news: we need someone to join us." Jeremie said. 'oh, god please no…' Katie thought. "We have agreed to have Conner join the group- "NO! NO! NO!" Katie screamed and ran out of the room as fast as she could. "I'll go talk to her." Yumi said.

Yumi's POV:

I ran down to the factory and looked up in the rafters. Sure enough, Katie was there laying staring at the roof. I climbed up to her level and sat of the rafter. "Hey… what's the matter Katie?" I asked. "nothing…" she said in a monotone voice. "Is this about Conner?" I asked. "Yes! He is a total creep." She exclaimed. "well we need your commitment before we ask Conner to join." I told her. "Can you give me some time before I tell you my answer…?" She asked. "ok come back to Jeremie's room when you are ready.

Back in Jeremie's room, Normal POV:

Yumi came panting when she entered his room, "Well?" Ulrich asked. "She asked for a couple of hours to think about it." Yumi answered. "I need to go do something." Yumi told the gang before she left.

Conner's POV:

I was waiting for Yumi next to the vending machine. I saw her running toward me and was panting when she got to me she was trying to explain quickly, "ok Katie gave me some sort of answer she said 'she needed some time to think about it' is that ok?" Yumi asked. "that's fine. But she will say yes. You know that right?" I ask. "Yes, I know." Yumi answered. I sighed and looked off into the sky as Yumi walked away. Why Katie? Why do you need to take SO long for these kind of things. You know I like you. Can't you see that by know? I suddenly snapped back to reality when someone was waving their hand infront of my face. It was Katie, and she was starring at me. "Hey umm Conner I was wondering, umm, we have some kind of group and we fight things everyday and I was wondering, uhh," "If I would like to join." I finished. She nodded slowly. "you know we take this seariously, and you can't act like a child you know right?" she asked. I nodded quickly. She inched forward a little, and before I knew it her lips were on mine. But as soon as that started, it was over and she was backed away and blushing madly. "Umm…" she mumbled before sprinting away as fast as she could. "Katie! WAIT!" I yelled. But it was too late she was already out of ear shot.

In the shadows:

A XANA possessed Odd laughed to himself and said, "So warriors that's your plan huh? Well I would be waiting, gang, I will be waiting."

YAY! Another chapter DONE! R&amp;R! and now I am going to think of the next chapter! So… stay tuned!


	10. wellAN

Woops! That's Chapter 8! My bad. Well… yea.


	11. The Final Battle

Chapter 9: The Final Battle

Well we are coming to the end, But! This is NOT my last chapter! Just an expression! I had  
SO many ideas floating in my head and if I don't continue writing I will lose them. So here is the new chappie. Enjoy! : )

Previously on Code newbie:

She inched forward a little, and before I knew it her lips were on mine. But as soon as that started, it was over and she was backed away and blushing madly. "Umm…" she mumbled before sprinting away as fast as she could. "Katie! WAIT!" I yelled. But it was too late she was already out of ear shot.

In the shadows:

A XANA possessed Odd laughed to himself and said, "So warriors that's your plan huh? Well I would be waiting, gang, I will be waiting."

Now:

Katie's POV:

Jeremie was talking about XANA and programs and how to defeat him. I wasn't really paying attention to him I was too busy thinking about what happened yesterday. My first kiss was with Conner! Man I never thought it would be with him. I turned my head to face Odd, he looked off. And that was a big thing for him. Suddenly there was a big BOOM and a lot of smoke filled the school. The fire alarm went off and when the smoke cleared from my vision Odd was gone! I ran out of the School ASAP to try and find him while running I pulled out my phone and txted Conner: XANA, factory, NOW others will meet you there. I stopped running and looked at my phone for a reply, Gotcha. Was what he said. But then I realized I waited a moment too long because I was suddenly knocked out, my vision was blurry but I for sure saw Odd standing over me laughing that evil XANA laugh, and that was the last thing a saw before everything went dark.

Meanwhile:

Normal POV:

Everyone else made it to the Factory and could see the he fire trucks putting out the fire, but they guessed that wasn't all that XANA had planned for them. They went to the scanner room and Aelita, William and Yumi went in the scanners first. "You know we need to make more of these." Yumi said before the scanner door shut. "Transfer: William, Aelita, and Yumi. Scanner. Virtualization!" Jeremie said as they were transported to lyoko. Ulrich and Conner went in next.

Conner POV:

I felt this really weird sensation when I was virtualized. I was in the air, and then I fell onto my butt, and everyone started laughing at me. I stood up and took a look at myself, I wasn't wearing the same clothes I was earlier but a body suit that was black yellow and brown mixed in stripes and I had a weapon, throwing knives. "Odd would be complaining now!" Ulrich said. "Guys focus we have a mission to do! Jeremie where is the tower?" Aelita asked. "uhhh…" was Jeremie's reply. "Jeremie, is the map bugged again?" Aelita. "yea almost everything's bugged so try not to get de-virtualized." Jeremie said. Everyone else groaned while I asked, "what does that mean?" I asked. "it means when you lose all your life points you disappear and you end up on earth again." Yumi explained. "Let's go." Ulrich said, before we took off running.

Meanwhile, Real World:

Katie's POV:

Everything was blurry but I knew where I was. I was on the roof of the school, that much I could tell. I could also tell that XOdd (X means XANA) has my phone and smashed it to tiny bits. And the next thing I figured out was I needed to get out of here and fast. I climbed up to my feet, trying to keep my balance XOdd noticed I had gotten up and turned around to face me. "Well what do ya know our Sleeping Beauty has finally woken up." He teased in that awfully creepy voice. I backed up a bit. "You know I could have picked Conner, or Ulrich to kidnap you know." He said. "Then why me?" I asked. "Because I can see it in you. Your special, you have that spark that none of the others have." Now I'm really freaked out and start running on the roof until I slipped and fell down but last second I grabbed the gutter.

Meanwhile Lyoko:

Normal POV:

The lyoko warriors had finally made it to the tower in the forest sector but they were greeted by a mass of creatures shooting at them. They hid behind some rocks for the time being but they told each other they needed to come up with a plan quickly if they were going to get Aelita to the tower. Ulrich tried to go around the back but he was greeted with a ton of red lasers but was barely able to make it to a second rock. Conner gave him thumbs up. Ulrich beckoned to Aelita to come over to him. Reluctantly, she flew over to him. She also barely made it.

Normal World:

Katie's POV:

I was so scared of falling I nearly passed out again. Until XOdd grabbed my hand and I was dangling from his grip. "Now, Katie are we going to behave or are we going to fall to our death?" he said in a mocking sort of tone. "fine! I'll behave." I said in a total defeat. I was still dangling when I felt a terrible amount of pain go through my body as if I put my finger in an electrical socket. 'are they almost done de-activating the tower yet?' I pleaded in my head. XOdd let go of my hand and I almost missed the gutter. I was about to pass out.

Lyoko:

Most of the monsters were taken care of. Enough so that Aelita could get into the tower and deactivate it. Aelita was floating up {Katie had almost lost her grip, but the fingers were sweaty.} she made it to the second level, {Katie had passed out and had lost her grip on the roof.} Aelita had put her hand on the screen and it said Aelita Code: Lyoko_ "RTPN!" Jeremie yelled while pushing the button.

Normal World:

Odd and Katie looked like they had the worst of the fight. But everyone seemed to act normal, for our "normal" standards anyway. It was Sunday so we had no school. But Katie seemed to be getting worse as the day went on. Until we made it into Jeremie's room, where she fainted on Jeremie's bed. "I think she should go to Yolanda…" Ulrich said. Everyone else nodded.

That is Chapter 9! Review! What do you think happened and as I told you we are starting to come to a close wish me luck as I finish all this work.


	12. This isn't over

Chapter 10: This isn't over!

Ok we are coming to a close. Soo that's all for now…

Katie's POV:

I woke up and the first thing I felt was a terrible throbbing in my head. Everything was blurry at first, but when it cleared up I saw the rest of the gang. "Hey guys." I mumbled, "How are you feeling Katie?" Odd asked. "I'm feeling ok." I replied "Ohh look who's awake! Katie you seem all cleared, and you can go with your friends now." Yolanda said. I walked down the hall with the gang and asked, "How long was I out?" "Ummm 2 days." Jeremie said. "WHAT?! Has XANA attacked at all while I was out?" I asked frantically. "No, why?" Jeremie asked. "Just curious." I replied.

CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCCLCLCLCLCLCLCLC

In the cafeteria:

"Blehg! These Brussel sprouts such!" Odd exclaimed before pushing them away. "Ohhh! Odd doesn't like the food! We must be living in a parallel universe!" Yumi joked. We all laughed really hard at that. Then we heard a small beeping from Jeremie's laptop, "XANA again?" Ulrich asked. "Yea, let's go." Jeremie said.

CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLC

I wasn't on lyoko but nothing was happening. "Why is it so quiet Jeremie?" Yumi asked. "I don't-'' There was a loud BANG! And part of the celling fell down. "Jeremie…" I started. "Guys XANA's attack is destroying the factory. So hurry up! Or you won't be coming back." Jeremie said into the speaker.

The ceiling kept falling and suddenly Odd walked into the room. "Odd!" I yelled ran over and hugged him. Creak… BOOM! I looked up and saw a huge part of the ceiling fall, there was no time we were both crushed. "Jeremie!" Odd yelled. "What?! I'm busy!" Jeremie yelled. "Odd and I are both crushed!" I yelled. The elevator doors opened again and Ulrich stepped out. "Guys! Jeremie is the tower de-activated yet?" Ulrich asked. "yes." Jeremie replied. "Then HELP!" Ulrich yelled. Everything was starting to get foggy and I turned my head to my right and saw that Odd was completely passed out.

Then I was dragged out from under the large piece of roof that was crushing us. Odd looked terrible! I walked over to Jeremie who was sitting at his desk. "There was a virus and XANA is stronger than ever." I just stared blankly at him. "You ready?" Jeremie asked me. "As ready as I will ever be." Was all I said. "Return to the past now." Jeremie said.

The familiar white bubble came up and I wondered, "What do we do now?"

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
